Schriftstücke
by Harlekin
Summary: Draco findet interessante Zettel... oneshot


Titel: Schriftstücke

Autoren: KreaTief und Harlekin

Disclaimer: Nix uns, alles J.K.Rowling

Rating:K+ (denk ich ma)

Summary: Draco findet einen interessanten Zettel...

Vorwort:

Kleines Plotbunny, das verwirklicht werden wollte. Ich denke jeder kennt das: Man sitzt im Unterricht, es ist sterbenslangweilig und man möchte mit der Freundin über etwas total wichtiges diskutieren, was ja nun aber nicht geht. Was bietet sich da mehr an als einen Zettel zu nehmen und das Gespräch einfach zu schreiben?

Naja... soweit die Idee xD

Gesagt sei vielleicht noch, dass wir eine „Studier-/Lernstunde" eingerichtet haben. Diese findet in verschiedenen Klassenräumen statt. Allerdings ist dort später noch Unterricht. Dazu kommt, dass diese Gruppen gemischt sind (sowohl Häuser als auch Klassen übergreifend).

So und los geht's

_Ist er nicht süß? So verträumt! Einfach niedlich! Ich wäre auch gerne so verliebt...!_

**Mine, Malfoys Blick hättest du gerade sehen müssen! Er hat ihm eindeutig auf'n Arsch geguckt! )**

_Erklär dem das mal, Gin... „Nein, nein! Der hasst mich! Das wird eh nichts! Alles hoffnungslos!"... . warum versucht er's nicht einfach mal? _

_Naja aber er hat schon Pech sich ausgerechnet in DEN zu verlieben!_

**Aber hallo, wenn Harry wenigstens NUR geil auf ihn wäre! Nee, er verliebt sich gleich – WARUM in dieses Ekelpaket? Waaaaah! Der Blick! sabber**

_xD Tja, das ist eben unser Held , er glaubt eben an die Liebe. Und an das Gute im Menschen. Aber warum verliebt er sich bitte in den einzigen KERL, bei dem er die Hoffnung aufs Gute vom ersten Tag an vergessen konnte?_

**Ich weiß es echt nicht Mine... kopfschüttel**

**Malfoy zeigte zwar ab und zu mal 'ne Regung, dass er Harry zumindest attraktiv findet, aber... der ist ja mal SO unfähig!**

_Unfähig ist gar kein Ausdruck... eigentlich würde ich ja sagen, dass wir ihm helfen sollten. Aber irgendwie sagt mir meine Vernunft, dass es eh besser so ist..._

_Oh Gott! Wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir mit den Aufgaben fertig werden, sonst lässt uns Prof. Snape nie gehen... -.- wie ich diese Pflicht-Lerngruppen hasse!_

**Ich auch, wenigstens sind sie gemischt... und es war SO klar, dass in unserer Gruppe, wo Harry drin ist, auch Malfoy reinkommt.**

**Vielleicht hat Dumbledore es auch schon gemerkt und versucht, zu verkuppeln? XD**

**Oh man, dass Malfoy Harrys schmachtende Blicke nicht bemerkt... -Da! Schon wieder!!**

_Unglaublich wie auffällig der ist... und wie blind Malfoy xD_

_Dumbledore? Meinst du? Zuzutrauen wär's ihm ja xD_

_Das Ron noch nichts bemerkt hat ist auch 'nen halbes Wunder, oder? Selbst wenn er wenig Feingefühl für so etwas hat xD_

**Dafür ist Seamus glaub' ich so langsam auf den Trichter gekommen, der löchert mich ständig... wie BLIND kann man – Beziehungsweise Malfoy – sein?! oÔ**

_Seamus? XD Der ist doch auch 'n bisschen anders rum oder? Naja und Malfoy... was soll man machen? Man könnte ihn ja schon fast mit Ron vergleichen. DER merkt schließlich auch nichts ._

**Wahrscheinlich merkt Seamus es gerade deswegen xD**

**Ron ist insgesamt blind... merkt nicht, dass sein bester Freund schwul ist und auf Malfoy steht und dass seine beste Freundin auf ihn steht duck genau wie Neville auch nichts merkt... seuftz**

_Sei bloß still!_

_Aber Seamus wär doch mal auch was für dich? ;-)_

_Und Neville... der ist doch nur schüchtern! Vielleicht hat er ja doch was gemerkt? ;-)_

_Wollen wir Malfoy mal 'nen Wink geben? XD_

**Seamus wär' schon geil... aber wenn er schwul ist, bringt das nicht viel ;-) Was meinst du mit „Wink"? XD **

**Die Lernstunde ist gleich zu Ende ...**

_Na Halleluja! Dabei hab ich nichts gemacht! . _

_Vielleicht ist er's ja gar nicht? ;-)_

_Naja ihn einfach mal ansprechen... (Mensch, da sind mir genau die Richtigen für... g)_

**Eher fress' ich 'nen Kröter ;-)**

**Vielleicht ist Seamus auch bi? Hihihi...**

**Vergiss nicht, die Zettel zu verschlüsseln, falls die Fledermaus sie haben will. Wie auch immer, wenn du willst, kannst DU Malfoy ja drauf ansprechen xD**

_XD Nee danke... dann lassen wir es lieber so._

_Ich denk dran. Versuchs doch mal bei Seamus? XD_

**Weiß nicht... lassen wir das Thema! XD**

**Gryffindorturm?**

_Jup. Ich versuch vorher noch mal mit Ron zu reden. Vielleicht ist ja nicht alle Hoffnung verloren? _

**Für dich oder sein Feingefühl? P**

**Ich geh schon mal vor...**

Ein blonder Junge, der in einer langweiligen Geschichte der Zauberei Stunde in seinem Pult wühlte fand diese -wohl aus einer Lernstunde liegen gebliebenen- Zettel, die ihm einige nützliche Informationen lieferte.

„Das ist ja mal interessant! Von wegen... SO blind bin ich nun auch wieder nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal zu Harry gehen. Offensichtlich liegen meine Chancen doch nicht so schlecht...", dachte er.

Im anderen Teil Hogwarts – im Gryffindorturm – hörte man zur gleichen Zeit zwei Mädchen flüster: „Ginny? Ich glaube, ich habe doch vergessen, die Zettel zu verzaubern...".

So das war's auch schon wieder.

Ich hoffe in diesem Rahmen sind die Smilies, sowie Großschreibung und etwas unschöne Sprache in Ordnung. Schließlich ist es ein geschriebenes Gespräch zweier Freundinnen ;)

Lasst uns doch bitte ein Review da )


End file.
